Kouanchao Laoball
Kouanchao Laoball will be a new communist Laos. History Beginning Laos was a member of the tripartite unionist government of Yuiball and was the poorest member of the union. Following the coup against the elected president, the political sectors of the Lao society that were oriented toward reformism became revolutionaries and left nationalists adopting communist national liberation struggle against the neoliberal authoritarian government of Hoang Phi Long. In 2254, the Yuiball government collapsed and became just a military junta in Vietnam, with Laos and Cambodia receiving de facto independence, however war continued till the end of the right wing dictatorship in Vietnam and defeat of Japanese Unionball invasion in 2256. Following the independence and proclamation of the people’s republic, Laos oficially adopted agkyawism, the Kouan Chao Party (KCP) a communist party was founded as the only official political party of the country, the buddhist monks were required to submit it like in the other neighbor countries. FEAUball wanted to make Laos an important bridge of trade in the region and start a project to imrpove the modernization of the national economy in partnership with Thai Siamball and New Vietnamball. What could become one of the most prosperous countries sank in several civil conflicts after the revolution. Middle However the plans of the KCP changed when it tried to change the structure of Hmong controlled areas (former vassals of the king), the situation in the country grew to lack of stability and terrorism. NAUball was the one behind the support of anti government groups in Laos that were later exported to Thai Siamball and New Khmerball, knowing the Americans feared a Chinese project of mega industries in Southeast Asia. Most FEAUball countries sent troops to defend Lao integrity. After the civil conflicts began to calm down and Kouanchao slowly took control of Hmong areas, the old projects locked by the war were resurrected, FEAUball started to give money to Laos rebuild its structure and complete the modernization. However the different contexts of those times were fatal for the full development of the country and the war times had conducted Laos to hard totalitarian climate, the KCP was recognized as authoritarian in the same level of New Khmerball and Khaing Burmaball, forcing new land reforms along the country in the context of the post war paranoia, also remote parts of the country became infamous known for its ground bombs. Kouanchao rule however kept good relations with all of FEAUball members knowing the country needed help from them. End Even with the war controversy in Laos, the Kouanchao government managed at the end to bring stability and social justice for the country, ending with most of the sectarian legacy. But it was quickly reverted during the Asian Spring-Winter protests against the regions agkyawist communist governments. Laos was an easy target knowing its historic of monarchists and Hmong rebels. The Kouanchao rule tried to give assistance to Thai Siamball knowing the situation there would affect the country, but at the end after Thai Empireball took control, a new insurgence in Laos took place and the country without Ling Chinaball and FEAUball help couldn't resist. The Kouanchao government fell for the expansionist Thai Empireball that restored a vassal order in Laos, recreating a feudal Hmong state and destroyed most part of the country industry and social organization that was seen as symbols of old government ideology. Ideology *Communism *Marxism Leninism *Agkyawism *Lao Nationalism *Anti Monarchism *Anti Capitalism Category:Asia Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Lao-speaking Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-Liberal Category:Anti-American Category:Laosball Category:FEAU Category:Buddhist Category:Communist Category:Pro-Communist Category:Socialist